


Spooning The Homies

by RockLobsterr



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Not In My House, bed sharing, no despair here, only rated teen because mondo swears like once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockLobsterr/pseuds/RockLobsterr
Summary: Just a short/fluffy oneshot about Mondo and Ishimaru sharing a bed.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 247





	Spooning The Homies

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 6am and I haven’t slept in 24 hours but I did make this. Why am I telling you this? Because I don’t trust my spelling or grammar no matter how many times I proofread and that’s just life. Anyway, peace out.

“Kyoudai, could you-“  
“If you’re ‘bout to ask me to move over again I can’t, I’m on the edge.”  
“Oh.” The prefect replied softly, feeling slightly embarrassed. “No worries, I can move this time.” Kiyotaka attempted to roll over and nearly fell off the bed, only stopping himself by gripping the nightstand in time. Mondo sighed.  
“If ya need me to get on tha floor, I don’t mind. I’ve slept worse.” He started to get up but was stopped by a frantic hand gripping his wrist.  
“No!” The hall monitor uttered a little too desperate. “I-I would feel very bad if I made you do that.” Mondo just yawned and shrugged.  
“Nah, it’s fine, seriously.” But Taka didn’t let go, instead he pulled him back down onto the bed. “Well alright then.” The biker let out a soft chuckle.  
“Why are you laughing?” Taka looked over at his friend with furrowed brows.  
“You’re just a dork is all.” Taka looked offended. He propped up on his forearms and shot Mondo a stern glare.  
“I don’t understand why you have decided that name calling is appropriate right now, but it is neither welcome nor appreciated.” He huffed, rolling over to face the bathroom door instead of his friend. Mondo just laughed and ruffled his hair.  
“Hey don’t be like that, ya alright tonight? Ya seem a bit off.” He stated. The prefect turned back around to face him.  
“I’m having a dilemma.” He confessed, Mondo propped his head up on his hand and motioned for him to go on.  
“I’m all ears.” Kiyotaka sighed.  
“I want to touch you but I’m afraid you’d find it weird.” He awkwardly told him, making both of them flush. “So I’ve been trying to keep my distance.”  
“Ya wanna...*touch* me?” The gang leader repeated, scratching the back of his head. Taka nodded with his usual deadpan expression.  
“Well yes, like how people in movies do when they have their arms around each other in bed.” He explained. “I’ve always wanted to do that, but I’ve never had anyone to do it with.” He admitted that last part far more quieter, but Mondo still heard. Much to the moral compass’s surprise, the biker outstretched his arms.  
“Then what are you doing all the way over there? Get over here and lemme hold you.” He demanded with a grin. Taka blushed but scooted into his friend’s embrace. Mondo took this opportunity to rest his chin upon the hall monitor’s head and gently caress his back. Taka placed an arm over the gang leader’s chest and buried his face into the crook of his neck, taking in his all too familiar scent. “This alright?” Mondo asked bringing his hand up to comfortingly touch his kyoudai’s face. He felt the prefect nod in response.  
“Yes, in fact, it is more than alright.” He had moved to look up at him. “Thank you, Kyoudai. I’ve never experienced such affection, I enjoy it.” Then it happened. He wasn’t sure if Mondo had meant for it to happen, but it happened. He felt rough lips place a small kiss on his forehead. Mondo had just kissed him? Mondo had just kissed him. Mondo had just kissed him! Noticing the shock on his best friend’s face, Mondo began to profusely apologize.  
“Ah jeez, I’m sorry Taka, I should’ve asked!” His words were frantic. “It’s just, I kinda took this as maybe ya have some kinda feelins’ but I forget you’ve never had relationships like thi-“ he was cut off by a kiss being pressed to his lips, a very untrained and short kiss, but a kiss nonetheless. When they pulled away, Mondo looked to the hall monitor with an eyebrow raised. Now Kiyotaka felt the need to apologize.  
“Forgive me, I’ve never kissed anyone before, I’m afraid I’m not very good at it yet.” Mondo laughed, causing Taka to get defensive. “Stop that!” It couldn’t have possibly have been bad enough to warrant laughter, could it? Taka felt tears begin to well up in his eyes. The sight of the prefect on the verge of crying was enough to make the biker stop.  
“Wasn’t bad at all, you’re just cute.” He smiled, now playing with a few strands of Taka’s hair, who was gawking at the fact that someone had just used the word ‘cute’ to describe him. The hall monitor was pretty sure he’d been called every word in the book, but not cute, never cute.  
“You can’t possibly mean that, you just called me a dork not 10 minutes ago.” He reminded.  
“Ya can be a cute dork, s’pretty simple.” This only furthered his frustration.  
“Do you or do you not enjoy me?” He asked furrowing his brows as he usually did when something confused him.  
“Course I enjoy ya, do ya really gotta ask?”  
“But do you enjoy me as maybe more than just a friend?” The moral compass asked, failing to keep eye contact out of fear of rejection. His question made Mondo’s cheeks redden ever so slightly, but he kept his relaxed attitude.  
“Yeah, I thought I was being pretty obvious.” Kiyotaka huffed.  
“How on earth were you being obvious?” He yelled. It wasn’t a forceful yell, but he would be lying if he said this exchange wasn’t getting him worked up. Though, It was mostly just his nerves talking. The biker started listing things off the top of his head.  
“I walk ya to every class, I break most of your stupid PDA laws, I stay with ya in the library while ya study, I make ya your tea every morning, I offer ya my jacket when it’s raining, I-“  
“I just thought that’s what normal friends did.” The raven headed boy admitted sheepishly.  
“Have ya seen me act that way with Chihiro or Leon? No. Leon asked me if I had extra soy sauce packets at lunch yesterday and I told him to eat a bag of dicks.” Taka swatted him to scold him for swearing but quickly refocused on the current conversation.  
“So what does this mean then?” He asked pressing a hand to his head. All of this was new and confusing and honestly just giving him a headache.  
“What do ya want it to mean?” The moral compass allowed himself to think for a moment before lowering himself back onto the bikers chest.  
“I think I might like to pursue a relationship with you, what are your thoughts on that?” He asked. Mondo couldn’t help but grin.  
“Sounds like a plan then.” The gang leader reach over and turned off the lamp before returning his arms around Kiyotaka.  
“Can we still be best friends though?” The smaller boy questioned, face still buried in Mondo’s neck.  
“Yeah.”  
“Can we still call each other ‘Kyoudai’?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Can we still-“  
“Goodnight, Taka.”  
“But-“ He pulled him close pressed a good night kiss to the top of his head.  
“We can talk ‘bout it in the mornin’.” Mondo managed before drifting into a restful sleep with the person whom he cared about pressed tightly up against his chest.


End file.
